


Insomnia

by hanamiiko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamiiko/pseuds/hanamiiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Akashi menggeliat, mencoba mencari posisi ternyaman di ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya terpejam rapat, tetapi tetap saja tak bisa membantunya untuk jatuh tertidur. Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, ia bangkit menyeret langkah untuk menyingkap tirai penghalang jendela. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk, seolah mengajaknya untuk melangkahkan kaki ke balkon kamar tidur untuk sekadar mencari udara segar.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Langit sehitam jelaga hanya dihiasi oleh titik-titik kecil cahaya bintang yang jarang dan bulan yang menggantung rendah. Ia menghela nafas, membiarkan oksigen mengisi rongga paru-parunya banyak-banyak.

Ini bukan kali pertama Akashi terserang insomnia— sudah terlalu sering, malah. Hanya saja entah apa yang merasukinya kali ini, ia melangkah gontai kembali ke kamar tidurnya, menyambar telepon genggam yang tergeletak asal di atas nakas, membongkar kontak dan menghubungi satu nomor yang sangat familier baginya.

"Halo?" Akashi terdiam mendengar suara dari sambungan di seberang. Ia berjalan kembali ke balkon, dan langsung saja disambut kembali oleh deru angin malam. "Sei? Ada apa?" Akashi masih terdiam, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Midorima, mendongakkan kepala, menatap hamparan hitam tak berujung di atasnya. "Sei? Kau tidak ap—" "Aku baik-baik saja, Shin." Suara bernada sedikit khawatir di sisi lain terdiam. "Lalu kenapa kau menelepon malam-malam begini?" Akashi diam sejenak, "Hmm, entahlah, hanya ingin saja."

Midorima sedikit jengkel mendengar jawaban Akashi. Hey, memangnya siapa yang senang bila diganggu dengan masuknya telepon di tengah malam hanya karena alasan "aku ingin"? Tetapi toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan jalan pikiran aneh Akashi yang tak (akan pernah) bisa ia prediksi dan pahami. "Kupikir terjadi sesuatu..." Akashi yang mendengar tanggapan Midorima hanya mendecak kecil, "Memangnya kau berharap aku kenapa?" Midorima menghela nafas, "Tidak ada, hanya saja heran juga kau menelepon di tengah malam untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting begini. Apa kau sebegitu rindunya denganku?" Midorima bisa mendengar Akashi mendengus. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kumatikan saja." "Hei! Jangan merajuk begitu. Aku hanya bercanda." Midorima terkekeh mendengar jawaban Akashi, "Leluconmu garing sekali."

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Sei," Akashi menatap langit, manik semerah rubi mencari-cari pola yang mungkin bisa terbentuk di antara kumpulan bintang yang jarang. "Hm?" "Masih belum bisa tidur?" Pertanyaan retoris, khas Midorima yang kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. "Aku masih berbicara denganmu, Shin, artinya belum kan?" Midorima hanya mendengungkan gumaman tak jelas. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih belum tidur?" "Masih ada operasi yang harus kutangani." Akashi hanya menggumam tanda mengerti.

"Tidurlah, Sei, manfaatkan waktu liburanmu untuk beristirahat." Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Midorima. "Tentu saja sudah kucoba sejak tadi, Pak dokter."

Jeda sejenak.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu?" Suara Midorima melembut ketika menanyakan hal ini. Akashi berpikir sejenak, tentu ia adalah orang yang selalu berpikir tentang apapun, tetapi, sesuatu yang membebani pikiran? "Kurasa tidak ada." Midorima mendecak, “Berapa cangkir kopi yang kauhabiskan hari ini?” Akashi menggigit bibir, menyiapkan diri untuk ceramah Midorima. “Lebih dari satu, yang jelas.”

“Sudah kubilang, Sei, terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu—“ Akashi diam saja mendengarkan kuliah kesehatan yang diberikan Midorima secara cuma-cuma.

“Tumben sekali kau mendengarkan jika kuceramahi.” Akashi menghela nafas, “Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, kurasa.”

Kali ini giliran Midorima yang terdiam.

“Wah ... Kau benar-benar merindukanku rupanya.” Akashi mengedikkan bahu, “Entahlah, tapi dua minggu tanpa omelanmu itu membuatku merasa kesepian juga.” Midorima mendengus geli mendengarnya, “Tak kusangka kau mempunyai perasaan juga. Apakah dua minggu benar-benar bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang melankolis begini? Jika begitu pergi sebulan pun aku tak keberatan.” Akashi melayangkan pandangan menusuknya ke langit malam, “Kau sedang mengejekku, Midorima Shintaro?” Menangkap sinyal bahaya dari suara Akashi, Midorima menelan ludah, “T-tidak kok.”

Hening kembali.

“Shin,” Midorima sedikit terlonjak saat suara Akashi kembali menyapanya setelah keheningan cukup panjang yang tadi menyelimuti mereka. “Ada apa?” Jeda menyusup di antara mereka.

“Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.”

Midorima mengernyit, “Untuk?” Akashi melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarnya, menghempaskan diri di ranjang. “Pengantar tidur. Mungkin setelah mendengarmu bernyanyi aku bisa lebih cepat tidur.” “J-jangan minta yang aneh-aneh! Aku tidak bisa menyanyi!” Akashi menyeringai kecil membayangkan wajah Midorima yang pasti sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. “ _Please _?” Jeda sejenak sebelum Akashi mendengar suara dengusan dari Midorima, “Hmph, hanya karena kau memohon.” Dasar _tsundere_.__

Midorima mulai mengalunkan lagu pengantar tidur yang dulu sering dilantunkan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil (karena Midorima tak tahu lagu pengantar tidur lainnya). Akashi memosisikan telepon genggamnya di dekat telinga, mendengarkan suara Midorima (yang walaupun ada beberapa nada yang meleset, Akashi toh tidak peduli) yang sedang menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur. Perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai memberat, semakin lama semakin berat...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Nah, sudah kan? Sekarang kau minta apa lagi?” Pertanyaan Midorima hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus si surai merah yang sudah tertidur lelap. Midorima menghela nafas, mendengarkan. Kemudian dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, berbisik pelan,

“ _Good night, Sei, sweet dreams._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAH INI TADI SAYA NULIS APA OTL /kuburdiri
> 
> Sebenarnya cukup tragis juga menjadikan fic ancur gini sebagai debut fic tapi ya sudahlah /dibakar.
> 
> Fic amburadul ini saya buat tanpa rencana akibat efek nginsom karena jadi korban maso salah satu sport anime yang sebentar lagi mau tamat (...) dan juga karena overdosis jurus masonya bang Mido sama mas Aka sedangkan lagi jarang-jarangnya asupan /dibantai.
> 
> Mungkin sekian dulu kegilaan saya /memang siapa yang ngizinin kamu maso di sini/ /dibakar/ mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan ini dan itu, komentar dan koreksi akan selalu saya tunggu~
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!


End file.
